A Doll's Mind
by Plastic Prince
Summary: AU Rosette on a mission to rid an old house of a spirit...but what if it wasn't a spirit? But a certain demon who knows about her? RxC


Yeha, another one from me, and a continuing story. Gee, another one to worry about.

WWWWWWWWWW

A dark, gothic house stood against the darkened sky. Its gargoyle guards stood on top, their wings spread out, and their fierce jaws hanging open. Spiraling down the pillar that they stood upon for eternity, vines of stone with roses went.

As the stone spirals fell down to the base of the pillar, which was carved into a huge claw. The claws themselves were made of bent nails, rusted from the years. The front of the house was full of black trees, stretching up to form claws with their branches. Leaves were scattered among the dirt, blowing along with the cold wind.

Dirt began to pick up, blowing into the blue eyes of a young girl. She, in return, growled in an odd manner, rubbing at her eyes with her rough leather gloves.

"Damn! I can't believe Sister Kate wants me to come here. It's so damn cold!" The blonde rubbed her hands over the goose bumps that rode all the way up her bare arms. Yes, Rosette Christopher was not going to be one happy nun once this mission was over.

She grumbled and bent down to pick up her luggage, when another hand grabbed it for her. She turned around, snot running from her nose at the action, to gaze into Father Remington's smiling eyes.

"I see you're already complaining Rosette. Don't worry, this mission shouldn't take you longer than a week at most. All you need to do is find the ghost haunting this place and send it to peace." Despite his warm tone, she glared at him as she snatched back her luggage from his hands.

"I know! Sister Kate already told it to me five times over, just incase I forgot. I'm not dumb! But why me?! I have a mission to find my brother anyway, so why take on another?"

"Because, Sister Kate believes you're the only one who can do this job properly." At her indignant glare her laughed. "Oh, you know she doesn't hate you. Really, she thinks of you as her own-"

"Daughter, I know. You've told me," Rosette cut him off as she glanced back at the mansion that stood against the darkened sky. "Well, I better get going. The sooner this is over, the better. And remember: Pick me up at the end of the week! No exceptions!" She spun around, her skirt flailing around her ankles, and stomped up the old wooden porch.

Remington was still smiling, even though it held no warmth as it did before. No, it held something close to regret or sympathy. "Rosette, in this week, you shall learn an important lesson. One that shall stay with you till you understand everything. This place is…"

Rosette peeked her head in the through the door cautiously, looking about before entering. She placed one foot carefully in front of the other, acting as if the floor would cave in at quick movements.

The main room itself was dizzying to her: Spirals. Everywhere she looked, spirals looked back. The floor was a mix of black and red that swirled together to the middle. The stairwell spiraled upwards, towards the ceiling, while the railing was made of spirals.

Man, she was going to be so crazy when she came finished this mission. She would be seeing spiral everywhere.

With a sigh she continued to look around the room, which was painted a faded red color. There was only one door in the room. And guess what? Yup, more spirals.

It was half glass, the other black iron. The iron part outline the glass, then at the top, started to leak out onto the glass, spiraling. Damn, she wasn't going to survive by seeing this everyday.

Rosette shook her head, taking a deep breath before opening the door. And she saw it. The orbs glanced at through the semi-darkness of the room, wide in surprise, then shrunk into narrow slits.

And she was caught. The eyes were spirals themselves, and she was falling. She was sinking, and she couldn't surface. Her chest was tight, her breath caught in her throat. Her arms or legs refused to move.

Then, the red orbs were gone, and the air filled her mouth and lungs. She blinked, the burning feeling in them making her produce tears.

"What was that? That wasn't any ghost." She leaned on the wall beside her; her chest heaving while her hand shook. Something was here, but it wasn't a ghost. No, it was something much more sinister. No, that's wasn't the right word. More…human.

After shaking herself back to reality, she looked around the room. It was painted a light orange, giving off the look of a sunset, with orange leaves painted at the bottom. Toys littered the room, many broken and unfixable.

She bent down, her fingers grasping the edge of a dolls dress. She inspected the china face, many fractures in the smooth glass. Its hair was once bright blonde, but now covered in a thick blanket of dust. Its eyes were a blue color, even though chips of the paint were missing.

It had on a silk dress, which was still in contact, quite a surprise to her. Rosette felt a frown touch her lips as she set it down neatly on a beat down table. She spread out it's dress, patted down it's hair.

"There you go. Now you look perfect." She smiled, happy for some unknown reason. As she continued to stare at the doll, a loud grumbling started her, and she turned, whipping out her gun.

Seeing no one there confused her, but the growling erupted once again. She looked down at her stomach, whom was the culprit making the noises. With a sheepish laugh, she put away her gun, going back to the main room to retrieve her luggage.

After finding some food that was stashed away in her luggage, she began to wander up the stairs to find a room for herself. She had an apple in one hand, her suitcase in the other as she wandered up the spiral stairs. There were two hallways from her position, so she guessed there to be at least five hallways total. That meant at least one room would be available.

"Ha, of course one would be available; there's no one here." She chuckled humorlessly as she continued her way up the stairs. The first hallway was coming up, so she picked that one to look around in. Just in case the red eyes were there again….

Rosette walked down the wooden planks, her boots clicking against the dusty floor. She made a face as the smell of mold reached her nose, and she could feel a tickle in her nose.

"Damn. I hate stupid missions like this. They could have someone else-" The rest of her sentence was cut short as a crash pounded throughout the house. She stopped, uncertain and…scared?

Ha, she wasn't scared! She was just very, very, VERY, uncertain.

WWWWWWWWWW

To be continued…..


End file.
